


Dance Me to the End of Love

by LakshiG



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I do not speak Spanish so I apologize for any potential mess ups, Love Story is Sam and Miguel's anthem truly, Prom, also thank you to the binary boyfriends server for half of the ideas in here, if Sam and Miguel aren't endgame love is not real, minor Hawkmetri and Carmanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 01:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LakshiG/pseuds/LakshiG
Summary: “Dance me to your beauty with a burning violin,Dance me through the panic till I’m safely gathered inAnd dance meTo the endOf Love.”-Dance Me to the End of Love: The Civil Wars
Relationships: Miguel Diaz/Samantha LaRusso
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Dance Me to the End of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to slrandomperson for being a speedy and most patient beta. I love you so much. Thank you to Marina for the Spanish help and proof reading as well. ❤️
> 
> Also I do not own these characters nor any of the songs e.g Love Story.

The sound of Samantha LaRusso’s alarm jolted her awake as she found her hands flying forwards in an effort to shut the damn thing up. However, her efforts proved futile as the door to her room opened, causing the light to shine brightly. 

She groaned, instinctively pulling the sheets over her head. 

“Okay, then. You don’t have to go to prom—but you’re telling your dad and Miguel,” she heard her mom say.

Shit. She quickly yanked the covers up and bolted upright.

“There she is,” her mom teased. 

She covered her face with her hands, mentally kicking herself. 

“How late am I?” she asked tentatively, her bed head curls poking out like porcupine quills. 

“Well, if you shower as fast as you move a bo staff, you should be good.” 

Sam knew her mom was joking, but she wasted no time. After firmly but lovingly booting her out, she quickly hopped into the shower. 

As the steaming water poured over Sam’s body, her mind began to wander. So much had happened between Christmas and now. She figured that was why something as normal as prom had slipped her mind: a day to just be the teenagers that they were seemed surreal, but maybe that was why they needed it. 

Anxiously, she looked down at her nails, only to discover that they were in serious need of new polish.

“Fuck,” she swore before reminding herself to remain focused.

Sam proceeded to wash her hair, taking deep breaths in an attempt to still her racing heart. 

When she was done, she couldn’t help but grin at the thought of going to prom, let alone with Miguel Diaz. Taking a deep breath, she called for her mom and began to get ready for what was surely going to be one of the biggest nights in her life. 

Several hours later, she was ready. Her caramel blonde hair cascaded around her elegantly with a pin fastening a bit of her hair that was pulled back in a soft braid. She fought the urge to touch her hair as she stared at the mirror. Sam was not one to judge on looks, nor act like she was the most gorgeous in the room like Yasmine did, but she couldn’t deny she felt like a princess, with her pink gown that flowed down her body in smooth tiers complementing her nails which were now pink and silver. 

Her mom had helped her match her makeup to her nails and dress. All that was left to do was put her shoes on and pick up Miguel. 

“I guess you’re ready now, huh?” her mom teased, placing a hand on Sam’s shoulder. 

Sam squeezed her hand, a soft smile setting on her face. 

“Yeah, I guess I am.” 

Sam glanced up and saw her mom was slightly teary-eyed. However, she quickly shifted her body to try to control herself.

“Now, go say bye to your father and please, for all that is holy, tell him you do not want to be babysat at your junior prom.” 

“I’ll try.” 

After fastening a pair of silver arrow earrings, she grabbed her jacket and headed downstairs. Naturally, her dad was waiting for her.

Sam shifted. He was naturally protective of her, and even though he had opened up to Miguel, he was still the ever-wary Daniel LaRusso.

However, all he did was exhale sharply and gaze at her with so much love, Sam couldn’t help but melt. 

“You.. look.. Wow.” 

“Thanks, Dad. Real smooth with the compliments tonight,” she teased, though she had burst into a wide grin. 

“Ha. Very funny, Sam. Just—be careful. I wanted to chaperone but your mom and Johnny thought it would be a horrible idea, so I’m going to try, but just please leave enough room between you two for at least two bo staffs.” 

“Oh my God, Dad. We’ll be fine. It’s prom. Besides, Miguel isn’t Kyler or any of those other guys. You know this by now.”

She watched as he sighed resignedly, a sign she was right and he knew it. 

“I just—Maybe I’m old school, but I just wish he could pick you up, you know.” 

“He’s saving up for a car. It's not like you could help him out or anything—I mean, you do own a car dealership. Besides, you were once like him too; you just had Mr. Miyagi and Miguel has Sensei Lawrence, and the two are pretty different.”

“Oh, we are heavy with the sass tonight, I see. But I’ll see what I can do. He’s a good kid, and you’re right—he has long proven his worth, and I am glad you two found each other. I guess you’re just growing up right in front of my eyes, and with everything going on, I just don’t want to lose anybody, especially you.”

“You’ll never lose me, Dad. I promise.” 

She meant it—her dad had been through so much, and there was no doubt in her mind that he was her hero. 

He softly smiled, but quickly grew panicked. 

“Oh God, it’s almost time. You better get going—but not before giving your old man a hug.”

“I mean, you don’t look a day over thirty,” she joked but happily obliged, wrapping her arms around him immediately.

After she had said her goodbyes to everyone—even Anthony—she hopped into her car and headed to Miguel’s.

Miguel’s house was the complete opposite of the LaRusso mansion, but Sam didn’t mind. If anything, it made her care for him even more. 

Smiling to herself, she parked her car and got out. Admittedly, she was a little nervous, but she swallowed it down, choosing to trust her heart and this moment. 

Before she could knock, the door swung open and there he was. 

He stood before her in a sleek black suit with red accents and a crimson tie. Her eyes flickered down to his hands, and she noted that he was wearing a miniscule skeleton ring.

“Of course,” she thought, unable to smirk knowingly. 

Miguel, being Miguel, immediately noticed.

“What?” he asked, tilting his head.

Sam had to restrain herself from bursting out into an even bigger smile from the adoration that was seeping into her heart. 

“Nothing. You look good,” she stated, and she meant it. He had grown so much from when they first met, and she couldn’t be more proud of the man he had become. 

He perked up at her compliment, breaking out into his own grin. 

Then, he looked at her. She still had her jacket over her dress, so he could only see a bit, but that was still enough for her to feel the intensity of his gaze. 

“Wow, Sam, you look… you’re…” 

She looked down, her cheeks flushing with affection and a little bit of embarrassment. She was never one to get used to receiving compliments. 

She cleared her throat, trying to diffuse the tension that was so thick she swore if it was able to be physically represented, it would look like her grandma’s lasagna. 

“So, you gonna invite me in or..? I seem to remember you wanting me to come over not too long ago,” she teased.

He closed his eyes and nodded, that classic Diaz grin on his face. 

“You got it.”

“Hmm,” she replied as she stepped closer and tilted his chin towards her. Soon, their lips met in a soft kiss. Kissing Miguel was a sensation Sam wasn’t quite sure if she’d ever get used to, but she knew it was one she wanted to be able to feel for the rest of time. 

No sooner than they had broken their embrace and Sam had stepped foot inside was she greeted by an older-looking woman, whom Sam assumed could only be his yaya. 

“ _ Así que esta es la flaca pálida y blanquita con la que no te callas y te masturbas? Bueno, puedo ver por qué. Puede que sea pequeñito, pero es buena,”  _ she heard the older woman ask Miguel. 

Sam raised her eyebrows, not sure how to let slip that she was fluent in Spanish, Italian, and French, with a little Japanese passed down from her dad; however, she didn’t have to as Miguel blanched, immediately intervening in horror.

“YAYA! SAM KNOWS SPANISH! Oh my God. Sam, I’m so sorry.” 

Sam couldn’t help but giggle. 

“You’re fine. Pleasure to meet you, Señora Diaz.” She smiled, extending her hand.

She watched as Miguel’s grandma raised her eyebrows in amusement before shrugging and taking her hand. 

“I like her already,” she remarked to Miguel who was visibly growing more mortified by the second. 

“Miggy, what are you doing standing there like a pink chicken? Take off her jacket and continue to show her off to your mom like a normal boy.”

Miguel turned bright red but obliged, and Sam could only give him teasing expressions as he silently took her jacket, revealing her gown in full. She felt him freeze, causing her to cover her arms instinctively. 

He stopped her, however, catching her arm in his hands.

“No.. Sam.. You’re beautiful.” 

Sam felt her own cheeks grow warm in response. 

“Come on,” he said, taking her hand.

“Let’s go say bye to my mom so we can get going.”

She nodded and followed him.

Since she had gotten to know Carmen a lot more over the months, especially now that she and Sam's mom were openly dating, their interaction went smoothly.

“Oh, I almost forgot!” Miguel exclaimed, darting to the kitchen table, allowing Sam to grab what she had as well. 

“I kind of just stumbled upon it. I thought the colors were neat—you know, since our dojos are combined now. Not that that’s the only reason I picked it or anything. Um. Anyways,” he rambled, as he haphazardly opened a small box that revealed a beautiful blue corsage encompassed by purple hues. 

“Miguel…,” she murmured, and it was all she could do to not burst into tears of joy right then and there as he pinned it to her wrist, albeit a little awkwardly.

After he was done, she presented him with her object: a red flower. 

Sam found herself having to lean on her tiptoes to reach his breast pocket, where she pinned the flower effortlessly.

Before she knew it—or at least, after several hundred pictures—she and Miguel were on their way to their junior prom. She looked at him excitedly as she drove towards West Valley High, her heart not sure of what exactly was in store, but she knew as long as she had the dark-haired boy next to her, she would be more than okay. 

The sprawling West Valley High sign soon greeted them and after spending several minutes trying to find a parking space, she parked her car. 

“Ready to do this thing, Diaz?”

“Are you, LaRusso?”

She answered him by swiftly opening the door and exiting her car, hand extended towards him. 

He took her hand, and the two made their way to the gym in an excited silence. Their friends were probably already there, especially since Demetri had just gotten his license and was spending more time with Hawk than ever before—it couldn’t be helped as the newly-minted Miyagi-Fang had brought about many relationships, including Sam and Miguel’s.

Though the school had slightly once more warmed up to karate, the security was still strict, if not increased with the All-Valley Tournament just days away. 

After passing security, Sam searched her surroundings. The theme was “A Night Under the Stars,” and she had to admit, Yasmine and Moon had done a damn good job. 

She was about to ask Miguel to dance when she heard a familiar,  _ “El Serpiente!” _

She smiled as Hawk and Demetri greeted them. It had taken a lot for her to forgive Hawk (from water wheels to cement trucks), but now the two were inseparable. 

The four of them chatted for a bit, enjoying a much needed moment of peace after several months of tenuous training. 

Eventually, Hawk and Demetri left to enjoy the rest of the night on their own. 

Sam turned around to glance at her lover.

“Shall we?” she asked, a playful smile forming on her lips. 

“I mean, why not? I may be the karate champion, but it is a little known fact that I am also an expert dancer.”

“Oh, really?” she replied, raising her eyebrows teasingly. 

“Alright, let’s see what you got, then.”

“As you wish.” She grabbed his hand, led him down the stairs, and onto the dance floor. 

Sam burst out laughing as Miguel proceeded to quite possibly be an even worse dancer than her dad. Miguel pretended to be offended, but the grin on his face gave him away, and as the night went on and the songs got faster, Sam felt the weight of the past few months lifting off her shoulders—she was finally happy in a way she had not been in years. 

Then, the tempo slowed to a song oddly familiar to Sam. 

She had always been a secret Taylor Swift fan; at least, it became a secret after Yasmine bullied her about it. Still, she had not heard this song in quite some time, but as she stared at Miguel, she could not deny this song was feeling eerily relevant. He looked at her with wide eyes as she nodded her consent for him to place her hands on her hips and pull her in close. 

As the two found their groove, she intuitively wrapped her arms around his neck, his hands encompassing the small of her back. 

Sam found herself paying attention to the lyrics more closely than she ever had before. Resting her head against his chest, she closed her eyes and let the song wash over her as she gently swayed in his arms. 

“ _ Little did I know that you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles and my daddy said stay away from Juliet.”  _

Sam remembered how much Daniel had hated Cobra Kai at the beginning—and, by proxy, Miguel—and as a result, they had to be quiet in their rendezvous in Daniel’s garden, but she could see him growing frustrated with the secrecy. 

She had wanted so badly to explain everything to Miguel, but she had no idea how, and so she had nearly lost him in the process. 

“ _ And I was crying on the staircase, begging you please don’t go.”  _

Sam still woke up from time to time in cold sweats from nightmares of Miguel on the staircase, unconscious and bleeding out. 

She remembered how she had yanked off her IVs and the other monitors the nurses had hooked up to her that day, fighting through the resulting pain to wander the hospital until she found his room. How she had looked at his comatose body and just froze, refusing to leave until her dad found her and she proceeded to break down sobbing into his arms, until a nurse gently guided the two of them out of the room. Sam had not been one for prayer, but that night she had dashed upstairs and ransacked her closet, her stitches unraveling in the process, causing the wounds inflicted by Tory to bleed. But she did not rest until she found the octopus, and hugged it tight to her chest, praying for one more miracle—for him to come back to her. She remembered how all their fights seemed so insignificant the moment she watched him fall off that railing. 

She had waited for ages for him to come back to her, unsure if he ever would, even when he woke up and she drove for hours for a Hallmark that had a card with an octopus on it. Unsure, as she knew he had a connection with Tory, even as she handed him the card. 

“I’m so sorry,” she had managed, but what she also had wanted to say was, “Tell me you forgive me. I don’t deserve it, but I need to know I’m not alone—that you still feel it too. That you still feel us.” 

Now, he was here, in her arms. The universe had answered her and brought him home to her, and Sam was determined not to lose him ever again. 

As she found herself absentmindedly running her hands through his hair, one set of lyrics resonated profoundly within her. 

_ “This love is difficult but it’s real.”  _

Sam couldn’t have agreed with Ms. Swift more, as her journey with Miguel echoed in her mind, with more to come, but she knew they would persevere through any mess or obstacle thrown their way.

Apparently, Sam was not the only one paying attention to the lyrics and reminiscing about the two of them. As the words, “ _ He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring, and said, ‘Marry me, Juliet, you’ll never have to be alone. I love you and that’s all I really know. I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress. It’s a love story, baby, just say yes,’”  _ played, Miguel broke their embrace and reached into his pocket. 

Sam tilted her head, her baby blue eyes widening when she saw Miguel had another small box in his hands.

He exhaled and opened it. 

Inside lay a sterling silver octopus necklace, with a crystal blue stone perfectly placed in between two tentacles. 

“Oh my God, Miguel,” she breathed, her eyes welling with tears. Sam made a mental note to thank her mother for being smart enough to use waterproof makeup. 

Miguel furrowed his eyebrows, visibly alarmed.

“Is everything okay? I didn’t mean...” 

Through her tears, she let out a low laugh. She looked at him, from his olive skin contrasted against the dancefloor lights to his skeleton ring, and for the first time in her life it was. 

She reached out and gently caressed Miguels’ face. 

“Yeah. Actually, I’m.. it’s perfect.”

Where words would fail her, she knew her actions could get the message across. So, she simply threw herself into his arms, causing him to stagger backwards with the sheer force. 

“Oops,” she murmured. Yet she only clung to him tighter as he wrapped his arms around her in turn. They broke apart, and Sam kissed him with every atom in her body. 

She smiled as he put the pendant on her, her heart fluttering with breathless excitement. 

No sooner than she felt the pendant clasp around her neck did she turn around and meet him in another embrace, their lips colliding like the stars that hung above them. They danced for a little bit, and soon the couples around them began to fade as they became lost in each other’s presence and touch.

Another slow, older song played, and Sam found herself reaching up to touch the necklace that hung from her neck. 

“I love you,” she said, with absolute clarity. 

Miguel’s brown eyes widened, before breaking out into a grin so large that it only reaffirmed the words she had just said. 

“I love you too,” he replied, the words quiet but still powerful. 

They leaned in for another kiss, but were interrupted by the loudspeaker.

“Excuse me, if I could have your attention,” one of the chaperones said into the microphone, “it's time to announce this year's Prom King and Queen!”

Cheers erupted throughout the room with varying degrees of enthusiasm. Sam held Miguel tighter, briefly running down the list of possible winners. After the polarizing school-wide fight, it was honestly a toss-up.

“This year’s Prom King and Queen is Miguel Diaz and Samantha LaRusso!” 

Sam looked incredulously at Miguel.

“Did you know this?” she asked, unsure of how many more surprises she could handle. 

“No, I didn’t even know we were nominated.” 

Sam shook her head in amazement. 

“We should, uh, probably accept it, though. Unless you don’t want to.” 

Sam grinned, her tears now dry. “Let’s do this. Together.”

“Together,” he breathed, and the two took to the stage, hand in hand. 

Sam swore that if this was a dream, she never wanted to wake up as the crown was placed atop her head and Miguel’s too. 

Before she or Miguel could speak, the lights shut off, replaced by the regular glare of the gym lights.

When Sam saw who had caused the disturbance, it took every bone in her body to keep her composure. She was no longer afraid, but that did not mean her natural reactions couldn’t betray her. She glanced behind the familiar blonde to see Robby, who now was but a stranger to her. 

So, she snapped her attention back to Tory. 

“Surprise, bitch,” Tory growled, a devilish smile playing on her lips.

Sam looked at Miguel, who nodded back at her. The rest of Miyagi-Fang had broken their own romantic embraces and were now prepared for the oncoming fight as Tory and the Cobra Kais started barreling towards them, fists bared. 


End file.
